narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamatatsu Hideyoshi
Gamatatsu Hideyoshi is an OC created by Osaki Suzuki. He is an ANBU who specializes in information gathering and espionage. '' '' Background Gamatatsu was born in June 22 years before the start of the series to Akira and Kyousuke Hideoshi. At the age of 6 Gamatatsu's younger sister Yukari Hideyoshi was born and he was accepted into the academy. He attended the academy for 3 years and graduated at the age of 9 with an uncanny ability in manipulating his appearance via a complex form of the henge. He was then put on a team with Akikaze Inuzuka, Haruame Hyuuga and Kensei Tanimoto as their Jounin teacher. His other younger sister Akane Hideyoshi was born when he was 11, Gamatatsu made it to chuunin at age 14 and became an ANBU at age 17. During the next 5 years he has developed friendships with Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and various other people. Personality Gamatatsu is a gentle person who is mostly passive and neutral. He doesn't like engaging in conflicts and when he fights he ussualy fights to get away from a situation. Gamatatsu tends to be more of a private person when it comes to his family but can get overly protective over his sisters. `Best 3 traits: Passive, Gentle, Merciful Worst 4 traits: Indifferent, Insecure, Vehemently Independant, can't easily keep his temper in extremely over stressed condidions Appearance Head Forehead: His ANBU mask that is shapped like a bird and painted green and red Hair: Longer, jagged, thick, chocolate brown Eyes: Almond, narrow, yellow green Accessories/Scars: A red scarf worn around his neck that covers his mouth most of the time, a jagged scar that runs the length of the bottom of his nose to the bottom of his chin; he got it when he fell and badly cut his face on a kunai Torso Chest: A sleeveless black tank top under his silver ANBU vest Back: None Waist: A black pouch that hold various items Arms: A long glove on his left hand and a gauntlet on his right arm Hands: Two black ANBU gloves, one elbow length the other shoulder length Accessories/Scars: His ANBU tatoo on his left arm Bottom Legs: Ankle length black pants with no pockets Ankles: None Feet: Black Zori Accessories/Scars: A deep scar on his right thigh, a long thin scar from a surgery. Abilities Chakra Nature: Fire, earth Gamatatsu is strongest at espionage skills like the henge and masking his chakra, making it almost not able to be detected. His taijutsu is a style that emphasizes blocking and incapasitating his opponent so he can get away. Jutsu Kasai no muchi (fire whip): I, Inu, Tatsu, Tora It forms a whip out of fire that he can use to tie up opponents without them being able to touch for fear of getting burned. He can change the temperature of it if need be but doing so uses up a lot of chakra. Chikyū jū (earth gun): Ne, Uma, Ushi, Mi It surrounds the users arm with a thin layer of rock that can be formed into projectiles that are flung at the opponent. The more rock gathered up on the arm, the bigger the projectiles; the more rock though, the more chakra you have to use. Status: -----> Part I The story he's in starts at the chuunin exams Gamatatsu during this time was introduced to Natsuhi and her team because of Kakashi, he invited her to one of their bi-weekly visits to the bar. He struck up an easy friendship between her. Gamatatsu for the month before the exams was sent out on various ANBU missions, mostly to the sand to keep tabs on how well the alliance was holding up for the common person. (Making sure that they weren't getting upset and starting a revolt) He helped Kakashi's & Natsuhi's teams train off and on. He was made an assistant to Anko for the second part of the exams. Just after the end of the exams, Anko started to make a move on Gamatatsu and began to ask him out on casual dates. He agreed and they began a more serious relationship in the following months. Part II During the time skip Gamatatsu was premoted to captain. He was sent out on more dangerous missions and almost got himself killed which led to Anko getting more serious about the two of them. They decided just after Naruto got back to move in together. Gamatatsu was persuaded to drink for the first time and came to realize he doesn't hold alchohol well which has led to Anko trying to get him drunk often. As time went on, Gamatatsu was sent out on several espionage missions to learn as much about the Ataksuki and Orochimaru as possible. Not being around as often put a strain on his relationships. He began to get over stressed more often than not and began to lose his temper often. Gamatatsu lost his temper on a mission with Anko in the Waterfall country and went on a destructive rampage. He was sent back to Konoha under watch of Anko and two other ANBU. As of now he has been relieved of his travel missions and has been tasked with the defense of Konoha. His relationship with Anko is stable at the moment and they have no plans of marrige or anything too serious. Trivia * Gamatatsu's favorite food is fried eel * Gamatatsu doesn't like summer because it's too hot * Gamatatsu loves spicy things * Gamatatsu has a hard time swimming but loves to soak in pools and hot springs * Gamatatsu is afraid of being burried alive * Gamatatsu has a hobby of Tai-Chi * Gamatatsu hates fighting for the sake of fighting but for the protection of his family/friends/village he'll do anyting Reference First picture drawn by Yori Rinzo Shimize of Deviantart Second picture drawn by Emalinde of Deviantart Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:ANBU Category:FINAL